Resurrection
by puppylove111051
Summary: Kagome breaks an ancient curse that awakened a legendary Demon Lord and her greatest enemy.
1. Still, I Rise

Tick tock, tick tock.

Kagome held her breath as she watched the clock that hung against the white wall in the large classroom. It was only a few seconds before she would be set free from the hellhole called a classroom. While her classmates were on the edge of their seats, she was as well. It was the last day of finals of their semester and it would soon be summer vacation. She had been watching the clock since the minute she entered the class and now it was a count down and she felt her body shake from excitement and partially anxiety.

Tick tock, tick tock.

'Three seconds left!' she thought happily to herself.

A bead of sweat slowly made its way around her forehead then down to her flushed cheeks. Her hands were clenched on the desk in front of her and knew that her knuckles were white. Why was it when you have something else to do or looking forward to something, time must go by slower than usual? She disliked that fact and really disliked it at that moment.

"There!" Kagome yelled as the bell rang loudly and echoed through the hallways and into the classroom.

Quickly, she got up from her seat and grabbed her belongings in record time and dashed out of the large lecture room. Students filed into the hallways and filled it with their chatter and excitement of their summer vacation and what they would be doing.

Unfortunately, Kagome was stuck doing major research on Japanese history and it took away most of the summer for her. On her first day of college, she was forced to join a club for remedial students, which was the result of her struggles throughout high school. Sadly, her memories refused to supply her with the reason why and it frustrated her to no end.

Kagome wove her way around a string of people that walked too slow for her; accidently she shoulder bumped a girl and heard her scream, "Hey watch it!" far behind her. She spotted a familiar face and feeling a little giddy, she frantically waved a hand in the air. "Sango!"

Sango looked up confused for a second and blinked as she spotted Kagome waving like a maniac to get her attention as she shoved her way through the crowd and practically skipped towards her. "You look happy for someone who has tons of work to do over the summer."

Kagome tucked her overgrown bangs behind her ears and smiled, "Guess what?" she said, ignoring her friend's comment.

"You finally asked out that guy in your biology class?"

"The one with the mole?" Kagome's voice raised just a fraction and her eyes widened.

Sango shook her head, "The one with the nice ass."

A blushed burned Kagome's cheeks and turned them into a nice shade of pink, "N-no. That's not it."

Sango began to walk away from her blushing friend, "Well then, we have nothing to discuss." She said in a prissy voice.

Kagome pouted at her retreating friend, "Can you… just listen?" she whined out.

Sango stopped and turned on her heels to look at her friend who was giving her the famous puppy dog eyes. Her big round eyes gleamed with the tears that threatened to overflow at any given minute and it made Sango melt on the inside and release a sigh in defeat, "What?"

Kagome smiled and wiped away the false tears, all pouting and whining forgotten. She pulled out a flyer from her bag and handed it to her friend excitedly. Sango took the paper harshly and inspected it with narrowed eyes. "What is it?" she asked in a low and very suspecting voice.

Kagome threw her hands in the air saying, "An all-expense paid trip to the Museum of Historic Artifacts!"

A frowned pulled down Sango's lips and creased her forehead, "I don't want to go." She dismissed quickly.

"What? Why not?" Kagome started the whining again and started to quiver her lower lip.

"Because… it's boring. It looks boring on paper and I'm sure it's boring in person." She droned on and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What kind of sad excuse is that?" Kagome squeaked out and flushed just a little with embarrassment.

"Why the hell would I want to go to the museum with the geeks in YOUR club?" Sango retorted.

Kagome fell silent. Sango glared at Kagome as she nervously chewed on her lower lip and stared right at Sango. She knew she was going to spill the beans and all she had to do was wait. "Okay, I wanted you to go because I don't have a partner for this project and I was hoping someone kind and selfless enough would help me out." Kagome's words spilled out of her and explained to her friend.

Sango walked up to Kagome and patted her on the shoulder, "Good luck finding that person." She said in a concerned voice.

Kagome surprised her friend by suddenly falling to her knees and pressing her forehead against the floor. She had tried to use her puppy dog eyes and pouting to get her friend to take some form of sympathy with her, and now she was at her last resort with begging her friend.

"Kagome?!" Sango looked nervously around and smiled nervously at the students that walked by giving them odd looks. "Okay! I'll go, I'll go!" she whispered frantically at the girl who begged and cried out pleas for her to go with her. "Just stand up!"

Excited and thankful, Kagome leaned up and wrapped her arms around Sango's legs as she cheered.

"Under one condition..."

God, Kagome knew there was going to be a 'but' at the end of her agreement to join. But because she didn't have to go alone, she would do whatever her friend wanted… it couldn't be so bad. She carefully peeked up from under the folds of her friend's pants.

"You have to wash my clothes for the summer." Sango grinned ruefully.

Kagome nodded, "Alright, it doesn't sound that bad."

"And…"

Kagome's shoulders dropped and her head went back into her friend's legs exaggeratingly. Of course it would be more than one thing. "And?" Kagome grumbled out. "There's more?"

"I have a blind date with this guy next week. I can't make it so I want you to take my place." Sango explained.

Kagome pulled away from her friend and jumped to her feet, "I'd rather jump off a cliff than do that." She said bluntly and pointed her finger accusingly at Sango.

Sango crossed her arms across her chest, she then turned on her heels and walked away once more, "I guess you'll have to find someone else then." She called out behind her.

Shocked, Kagome's eyes widened and she pounced on Sango's back, "Alright! I'll do it!" she said quickly hoping that her friend hadn't changed her mind for good.

?*:.?. o(?)o .?.?

"Wow! Look at these statues!" Kagome stared with her mouth agape at the tall structures that stood within the main hall of the museum. They were huge and not only that, they were pretty cool. She had never seen anything great like that before. For a second, she was thankful that she had to join the club and see some pretty cool artifacts and learn new things about the past.

"Yeah, whatever." Sango grumbled from her spot on the nearby bench. She had her arms and legs crossed and huge frown on her face.

"You look bored." Kagome stated but had a tiny smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about me. I agreed to help you, right?" Sango grumbled and looked at her friend then looked away and glared at some of the artifacts that her eyes landed on.

"Hello everyone! If I could get your attention please." Everyone in the crowd turned to look at the short fat man who waddled into the center of the crowd. "I will be your tour guide for the day. So if you follow me we will begin." He huffed out and waddled in front of the crowd and led them away.

An hour into the tour Sango was already exhausted and burnt out with hearing the fat man talk on and on about things and nothing interesting. "This is getting boring." Sango sighed out to her friend. A couple of people by them turned to look at the girls but then looked back at the tour guide as he continued into her speech. No response from Kagome though. She turned and looked over at her friend who was furiously jotting notes down, some word for word what the tour guide said. "I said I'm bored." She growled out.

Kagome continued to write down notes and mumbled out a "Uh huh" and continued to scribble away on her notes.

Furious, Sango grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist and pulled her away from the group into a closed off area of the museum that was close by where the group was.

"Sango! What the hell are you doing? We could get in trouble!" Kagome whined out and tried to pull away from her friend's strong grasp. If they found out about this, it'd be bye-bye diploma and hello misery. She looked away from her friend and examined the area they were in, "What is this place?" she asked intrigued, being in trouble long forgotten.

Relieved that Kagome calmed down and was easily distracted, she scanned a nearby article, "This is the demonic exhibit." She turned and looked at Kagome with a shrug.

"Demons?" she whispered and looked around, a large painting grabbed her undivided attention. She went over to take a closer look and saw that it was a picture of a beautiful creature sitting casually on a luxurious throne. He wore a white yukata with a gold obi. His silver tresses fanned out around his broad shoulders. A crescent moon was located on his forehead and purple stripes donned his cheeks. Although his face was stoic, his golden orbs stared into her soul. Kagome averted her eyes and they traveled to his full lips…and she licked her own. Something stirred at the apex of her thighs and made her shiver in delight and lust, she had to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the strange and new feeling.

Kagome's eyebrow furrowed together as she looked at the familiar woman in the picture. Her head was placed on the creature's lap comfortably, as if she belonged to be there. She had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with happiness and something else-she could not put her finger on it. Long black raven hair tumbled over her shoulders in spews of waves that made Kagome's eyes travel down with the hair. She noticed how the creature had his clawed hand placed on her head as if he were being possessive.

She looked familiar…

"Cool. Look at this artifact!" Sango called out.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the painting and looked to where Sango was standing. It seemed that she was looking at a piece of rock with ancient hieroglyphics carved into it. Kagome turned her head back to the painting to give it one last look then walked over to the artifact where her friend was.

"What do you think it means?" Sango asked as Kagome stopped next to her.

Kagome placed her hand on the piece of rock.

"I don't think we're supposed to touch that." Sango warned nervously.

"I-I think I can read it." Kagome mumbled, ignoring Sango's warning.

Sango cocked her head to the side, "What?" she asked shocked.

"This was part of my research. I read books with these symbols in them. Now, let's see what it says?" Kagome traced her fingers over the carvings as she started to read out what they said, "Sem Yis Emo Xyas."

Sango crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "Huh?"

"He will rise again and once more become great… I think that's what it means. Ow!" Something zapped Kagome's fingers which made her quickly pull her hand away and look down to see if there was damage.

Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulder and started to pull her back quickly, "Kagome, what did you do?" she squeaked out.

"What?"

She pointed at the artifact, "It's glowing!"

Kagome watched as the pink aura surrounded the artifact quickly. The ground beneath them started to suddenly shake and made them sway with the movements. Both girls fell and watched as the rock split into two.

"Let's get out of here!" Sango yelled out as she fought to stand up.

Kagome nodded frantically and followed closely behind her friend. When they reached outside, the tour group and everyone that worked in the museum were outside and the ground ceased shaking. Both girls panted heavily as they reached their group and tried to act normal. The fat tour guide waddled toward the two and asked if they were alright. "I know it's common for California to have earthquakes, but this one came without a warning." He rambled and walked away.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other nervously and shared the same thoughts of 'uh oh'. Neither of them knew the dangers that were yet to come.

?*:.?. o(?)o .?.?

"Jack! We've finally found it. We found the legendary Western Lord's grave! Joseph, a highly acclaimed archeologist, jumped and whooped for joy. They were on-site deep within Japan's forest that seemed to have been barely touched by humans. Joseph traveled far and wide searching for the priceless tomb and now he was overjoyed to complete and somewhat sad that he completed his lifelong goal. "They told me that I was crazy, but now I can prove them wrong! Come, help me push this rock aside." He called out.

Jack scurried over and helped his teacher roll the rock away. A dark entrance was revealed to them and gave both of them an odd sort of feeling. Jack was known to be a cowardly man- he shook in fear.

"Come on, let's go in." Joseph said excitedly as he went in and disappeared into the darkness. Jack reluctantly followed.

Within the tomb, torches lip up automatically. "How strange." Jack mumbled as they walked down the long corridor of the tomb.

The narrow passageway opened to a large room filled with gold and riches. In the far corner were two large crystals and within each crystal was a being. Joseph quickly walked over to the riches as he saw swords, he picked up one of the largest but looked rusted. He was not deceived by the looks and state the sword was in. He had many things and researched about this sword and was ecstatic that he was holding the famous sword in his hand. "The Tessaiga!" he whispered astonished and honored.

Jack watched his teacher pick up the sword and whisper the name of the sword then he turned and looked at him with a grin.

"It's a sword that contains its own demonic power." He explained further to the disciple.

Jack nodded and slowly made his way to the two crystals; one contained a tall man with long silver hair and markings on his face. From his research he could easily guess that he was Lord Sesshomaru. In the other crystal was another man that had ears on top of his head and long shaggy silver hair. That one was supposed to be his half-brother. A shattering noise broke Jack out of his thoughts and he looked at the crystal in front of him and saw tiny webs of cracks splinter before his eyes.

"J-Joseph!" Jack wailed out and watched as it started to further splinter then started to crack.

"What?" Joseph called back as he played around with the sword he found.

"The crystals, they're breaking out!" he took a tiny step back as he continued to watch it spread further and a heavy feeling of doom filled him.

Joseph put down the sword and walked up to Lord Sesshomaru's crystal, "What? That's preposterous! Why would the crystals be breaking?" he asked astounded, not expecting his disciple to answer.

The crystal suddenly broke and a hand was instantly around Joseph's neck in a tight vice. Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the site.

"You. Why are you here?" A deep growling voice rumbled throughout the large room and sent shivers down both men's spine.

Joseph scratched and clawed with his blunt nails at the demon lord's hand, only to have Sesshomaru squeeze harder until the archeologist's face turn blue from the lack of air. Joseph finally went limp in the tight grip then dropped as Sesshomaru released the body and glared at the shaking human.

"Where is my mate?" he rumbled to the cowering man.

Jack scrambled and bowed at his feet, "Lord Sesshomaru, I know not of what you speak of!" he rambled out nervously and tried to swallow the bubble of fear that was in his throat. All he wanted to do was scream and run out of there for his dear life.

More splintering and cracking could be heard then a burst as the other crystal broke and Inuyasha stumbled forward, "What the fuck?" he wailed. "What the hell happened?! When I get my hands on her I'll-" he stopped when he spotted Sesshomaru in the nude, a human and a dead body of a human. "Aw geez, Sesshomaru!"

"Where's my mate?" Sesshomaru growled out again, growing impatient with no one answering his question.

Inuyasha frowned, "She should still be alive. I mean, how else can we be here? She must have recited the ancient scriptures." Inuyasha stretched out his tight limbs and flinched when he felt the bones in his body pop. He's been stuck in that rock for quite some time and his body was achy because of that. He then rummaged through the treasures for anything that could cover his nudity, not for his sake because he doesn't care, but for others and prevent them screaming at him.

"Human." Jack jumped at Sesshomaru's rough voice.

He bowed before him once more, "Y-yes milord?"

"Go find a priestess. I need to find my beloved."

He looked up to find the Taiyoukai staring off into space, his golden orbs dull and distant, "And what shall I tell her?" he asked nervously.

Sesshomaru blinked then glowered at the human before him, "Tell her that this Sesshomaru has risen."


	2. Changes

**A/N:** Look, another chapter...lol. Since I'm currently on "Vacation" I'll be updating more often. (If I'm not too busy playing Assassin's Creed) I wanted to say something in the last chapter but I didn't know how to do it. So with that being said, carry on...

* * *

Kagome moaned and turned to her side. Her eyes made their way to the digital clock. The neon lights blinked 2 am repeatedly and she rolled to her back rubbing her temples. She gazed at the ceiling and closed her eyes. This was the fifth night that she didn't get any sleep. Ever since that day at the museum, Kagome couldn't focus on anything but her right hand-The same hand that destroyed an ancient artifact. Sango told her to just brush it off and move on with her life, but she couldn't. Not when there's a thousand dollar artifact missing in the museum. The staff would probably notice and would force her to pay up. Kagome made a mental note of checking her banking account in the morning.

A sudden loud noise was heard from downstairs. Kagome quickly sat up and listened attentively. '_What the hell is that?_' She thought. When it didn't happen again, she scrambled out of bed and searched her messy desk for a reliable weapon. She found a plastic fork and made her way into the empty hallway. Kagome let out a shaky breath and said, "What am I getting myself into?" In the movies she watched, the person who checks out the potential danger usually dies first. At the thought of this, Kagome stopped by Sango's room. If she would come along with her maybe she'll have a chance to escape. She opened the door and peeked inside. There was Sango sleeping on her bed. Kagome grunted as she saw a pile of dirty laundry in the corner. Despite what had happened, Sango insisted that she held up her end of the bargain. Kagome quietly shuts the door and tip toed downstairs. She quickly switched the lights on and scanned the small living room and the kitchen. Hmm…Maybe it was a big rat. Kagome went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. She found a water bottle and opened it.

"You seem to be calm for someone who's about to die."

Kagome squeezed the water out of the bottle and it splashed on her face and upper chest. She shuddered as the cold liquid slid down her face and neck. "Jeez! Why don't you hit me across the head with a friggin baseball bat? You scared the shit outta me!" Kagome patted her chest, trying to slow down her racing heartbeats. She gave one good look at the stranger and frowned. It was a woman that looked like a deranged killer. She was dressed in men's clothing and small droplets of blood decorated her face. Her short red hair hung about her sharp angled face and her dark eyes stared daggers at her. "That's it. I'm calling the cops." Kagome said. She searched for the phone at its usual spot and gasped. All there was is a hole in the wall. "What happened to my phone?"

The woman held up a mutilated item and sneered. "The last person who did that decided to lend me his clothing."

Kagome sighed. If she was going to die, might as well know the reason why. "What do you want?"

The woman's eyes widened. The selfish bitch was still the same. She had always been blunt and brutally honest. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Done what?" Kagome asked in a blasé tone.

"You read the scriptures and awakened us all." The maniac explained.

Kagome placed the empty water bottle on the counter. "Us? Who are you exactly?"

"You mean, you don't remember me?"

"Nope. I mean, I would remember a killer. You must be new in town." Kagome noted the Asian features. Although she looked like a bum, she may look stunning under the filth. Not to mention the way she spoke Japanese fluently.

"It seem like your memories have been erased. What a pity, but it is quite interesting. You can call me Kagura, young ningen." She said.

Ningen? Is she not human? "I guess it's about time for me to leave."

"Wait, aren't you going to kill me?"

Kagura dropped what used to be a telephone and sneered. "If I killed you, he would have had my head."

"He? Who's he?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?"

Kagome spun around to find Sango yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What's with the ruckus?"

"Oh, I was just talking to…" Kagome turned back to see a missing Kagura. "She's gone." Kagome murmured.

"What?" Sango asked drowsily.

"Sango! There was this deranged killer in our house and she-"

"Why are you wet and…What happened to our phone?!" Sango shrieked. She scurried over to the item and scooped the poor phone unto her hands. "I paid a fortune for this!"

"Well, no one told you to buy it, you know…could've bought a cheaper one." Kagome mumbled.

Sango's head snapped back to her roommate. "You…You did this didn't you? This phone was an antique!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Eh? Me? But-"

Sango pointed a trembling finger at her. "No! Don't even talk to me." Sango rushed pass Kagome and disappeared up the stairs.

Kagome picked up her plastic fork and pouted. "But I didn't do anything."

Jack stared at the demon lord who currently sat on a small chair.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a suitable place for you stay." Jack hung his head in shame. It took him two days to find a priestess that still existed in this era. Because of this, he had to find a place for both the demon lord and his brother. He brought them back to the hut that he and Joseph was residing. The journey here was none too embarrassing. It seems the villagers immediately knew who he was. Some people would cower back in fear and others would bow in respect.

Jack watched Sesshoumaru inattentively for his respond. "What happened to my palace?" he asked.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Oh, that. It became a historical museum."

"What is this museum that you speak of?"

"It displays ancient items where people learn about the past." Jack explained. "I work in one." He mused.

His miko mentioned it before, the museum. He remembered her saying that going there is like experiencing the past again. There was a sudden twinge of pain in his chest and Sesshoumaru grunted in displeasure. Jack watched as the taiyoukai crossed both his arms and legs. He closed his eyes revealing his magenta color eyelids. He could see that something was bothering him. Jack was about ask when there was a sharp knocking on the door. Jack quickly stood and walked to the door. He opened it to find Inuyasha carrying a bag and an old creepy woman standing next to him.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Inuyasha walked in and said, "The priestess. Hey Sesshoumaru, I got us some clothes. The people in the village were kind enough to lend us some." Inuyasha set the bag down and began sorting through it. He pulled out a black shirt and held it up against him. "What the hell is this?!"

Sesshoumaru was suddenly next to him and took the shirt from him. "I believe it's called a shirt." He murmured. He pulled it over his head and put on the shirt. Even though he was "frozen" in time his mind witnessed the alterations of the earth. How technology was created and how it changed the world. The people, the culture, the language, he absorbed them all and was fully capable to co-exist with the humans. Now getting used to their foul scent is another quest to conquer. He wish he could say the same for his idiot half-brother.

He removed he cloth from around his waist and put on what they call boxers and jeans. On the other hand, Inuyasha was still rummaging through the bag. Meanwhile, the priestess was already preparing for the ritual. She didn't say anything since she got here. Sesshoumaru sat in front of her and waited. The woman finally spoke. "I hear that you are in search for a woman. Your lover?" Sesshoumaru remained silent. She placed a large map on the floor. "I require an item that represents the woman's essence. Sesshoumaru handed the woman a small jewel shard. He had it ever since they were at the tomb. He found it among the treasures that were placed within it. The woman took it and placed at the center of the map. She chanted a few words and the shard suddenly glowed. It moved from where it once was and went to the other side of the map. "It seems that I found her."

* * *

If you are able to read this, it means that you read this whole chapter. And you, my friend, are awesome! And because of that, another chappy will be up tomorrow. I promise.

~_Puppylove11105...1?_


	3. Clueless

**A/N:** Yo, Wassup everybody! Here's chapter 3!

* * *

A glass cup slipped through a hand and shattered against the wooden floor. "Could you be more careful?"

Dark eyes rested on the feisty woman before him. "You could have gotten a house that doesn't need any pest control."

Kagura turned to see the dark figure that seems to be walking towards her. She looked about the room and spotted several dead bodies. She frowned. "That was just a minor setback." She turned back to play with an odd device that had some connection with a larger device. The humans never failed to surprise her. She smiled as vivid pictures danced about the screen. "I did what you told me to. By now, Sesshoumaru should know that you're alive."

Heavy footsteps became louder as it came to a halt behind her. She shuddered when she felt solid hands on her shoulder. A hand slowly caressed her face and a low chuckle can be heard as she instantly stiffened.

He painfully squeezed her. "You must not forget that you're still indebted to me. My plans are very complex, so it's necessary for you to follow my orders carefully. Otherwise your freedom is going to be the least of your worries."

Kagura bit her lip. Risking her freedom wouldn't be an issue, especially when she's so close to her goal. "I understand." Kagura murmured. He let go of her and Kagura let out a shuddering breath. "It's a shame that The Great Lord of the Western Lands doesn't know that his miko would lose her memory." The demoness felt something heavy beside her and she quickly ignored it. It's a major sacrifice for performing the mummification ritual. The person who performs it must have no ties towards the ones that are being mummified. Kagura learned about this before the sudden catastrophe took place.

"What are you planning to do in this era?" Kagura asked. When she didn't hear any reply, she turned to face him completely. "That," He placed a finger on his full lips. "…is a secret." he added.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Sango bounced down the stairs and stopped only to find her roommate playing with some device by the front door.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, walking up to her.

"We don't want last night to happen again, so this morning I went out to get this nifty alarm system." She explained. The small device suddenly short circuited and died. Sango frowned. "Why don't you get a professional to handle that?"

"I'm a college student; I can't even afford to buy a pair of underwear from a random homeless person off the street."

Sango snorted. If she wasn't mad at her, she would have laughed at her comment. "So what are you going to do now?"

"_I _am going to go do _your_ laundry with the money I don't have." Kagome packed up her tools and disappeared into the kitchen. Sango followed. "Don't forget about your blind date tonight."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You mean _your_ blind date." Sango gave her a droll stare. She was getting tired of her emphasizing almost every word. "If you have something to say, just say it." She muttered.

Kagome shrugged and went into the fridge to grab a few ingredients to make her sandwich. All this crap is making her hungry. Sango watched her friend as she made her sandwich. Lately, Kagome had been acting rather odd. Her eyes perused her body and she realized that she was gaining weight too. Fortunately for Kagome, it was in the right places, for now. "You're getting fat." Sango said, bluntly.

Kagome popped a piece of ham in her mouth. "Ugh, yeah, I've been eating like a pig for the past three days. I don't know why though."

Sango sighed and walked over to the laptop that was sitting on top of the kitchen counter. "Although I hate you right now, I found some stuff online about the exhibit we found at the museum."

"Now why would you do that for? I thought you said to forget about it."

Sango ignored her and slightly turned the laptop. "Look…" She showed her roommate a picture of the painting from the museum.

"What of it?" Kagome completed her sandwich and took a bite from it.

Sango pointed at the girl with the long dark hair. "The girl on this painting, it's you."

"No its not, my hair is longer than that and she looks like she's starving herself to death." Kagome took another bite and stared at the screen. She had to admit, the girl do look like her, but she will never tell her friend that. Kagome's roommate looked at her incredulously. "You both have the same birthmark right here, on the shoulder!"

Kagome stopped chewing. "Wha-?"

"The gorgeous man, er demon, in this painting is known as Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands and that is his supposed wife. They lived in a time where humans and demons inhabited the lands together. Legend says that a great catastrophe fell upon the earth and wiped out all demons but somehow the humans managed to survive. But his wife protected Sesshouaru and his equally hot brother." Sango clicked something and another picture of a young man with dog ears showed up. "It is said that they were locked away in an unknown tomb with great treasures and wonder. I tried to find more stuff about this, but these are newfound information. The artifacts we saw in the museum have been recently discovered."

Kagome finished her sandwich and prepared herself to make another one. "What ever happened to that girl?"

"No one knows. It's like she disappeared or something." Sango shrugged. "It's just a myth anyways. But it's quite a coincidence that this girl looks exactly like you."

"Kagome furrowed her eyes together. "Yeah…"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Sesshoumaru gracefully stepped from the private jet plane and scanned the airport area. Birds both large and small glided through the dark pavement of the area and humans worked with odd machines. Rays or orange and yellow decorated the sky as the sun begins to rise. Jack muttered into a small device he had against his ear as he motions some humans to carry his must admit, this place does fascinate him.

He made his way down the stairs and followed Jack into, what he called it, a limousine. On the way to their destination, Inuyasha explained some of this wretched human world to Sesshoumaru since he visited this era with the girl often. The half breed explained to him strange places like "movie theaters" or "gas stations". He only had been here once only to spend time with his mate's family while they were courting. He and Inuyasha were still confused about this mysterious world, especially since they speak a language they've never heard of.

Sesshomaru stared out the window as memories of the past flickered through his mind. From the time he stole the girl from his brother to the time when she encased him inside the crystal. They only had been together for about three years but to him it felt like anger with the girl started to simmer down when he realizes that he truly misses her. He misses the way her hair would feel after she finishes washing it with her shampoos. Or the way he would feel when she smiles up at him. Her pale skin would glisten after a full night of love and passion. If he ever laid his eyes upon her again he wouldn't know what to do with himself…or maybe he would finally act upon centuries of pent up sexual frustration. He let out an audible sigh and stared out the window.

Both Inuyasha and Jack shared looks and glanced back at the guy who is known to have an icicle stuck up his ass. Seeing the demon lord sigh frightened them a little and Inuyasha was beginning to question his sanity. Maybe all this was too overwhelming to him. He hoped that hey find her soon, the cold bastard is starting to worry him.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Kagome handed the valet her keys and slowly made her way into the over-the-top restaurant. She let a random worker take her coat. The resturant was filled with reds and golds that decorated the curtains on the windows and the fabrics on the tables. A man softly played the piano in the far corner of the resturant and spotted some well-known celebrities that casually listen to him play. She was getting a little uncomfortable. She was not used to being in high end places like this. She was used to the library, or the classroom and (majority of the time) her couch.

"Here is your table, Madame." The host said, slightly bowing.

"Just call me Kagome." She said. He bowed again. "As you wish Miss Kagome."

As he turn to leave a deep sultry voice brought her attention to the table. "Ah, you're finally here." Kagome nearly choked on her tongue. This man was fucking gorgeous. He fit Sango's description to the T. Tall, dark and handsome. Kagome realized that she was staring and snapped her mouth shut. She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi. I'm, uh, Sango." He stood and took her hand bringing it up to his full lips. His dark eyes bored into hers. "My name is Naraku Kuroki and it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

I love your reviews! It makes me feel all warm inside!

**P.S.:** I kinda revised this a little.

~_Puppylove111051_


	4. A Date With The Enemy

**A/N:** You welcome.

* * *

Kagome raised an eyebrow and pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Yeah…" She was really not into dating especially with men that carried such arrogance like this one.

Sango? Did she really think that he was that stupid? If she wanted to roleplay, he wouldn't mind playing along. "A bit late aren't we?" He asked pulling out her chair. Kagome stared at the chair until she finally decided to sit. He was not surprised when he sense reluctance from the girl. She always seem to be on guard whenever she's around him.

Kagome reached for a spoon and quickly snatched her hand back murmuring something under her breath. It seems that her miko powers are coming back to life. Soon she'll be able to sense his dark aura and _maybe_ she'll gain enough power to purify him...maybe. He was planning to use her pathetic friend to get to her but she showed up instead. It seems like he had struck gold. If he can gain her loyalty, it will buy him more time for him to execute his plan and maye use her to defy her own mate.

He watched as she swept her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her neck and creamy shoulders. She looked up at him annoyed. A flash of impatience flickered in her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you gonna sit or what?" She snapped.

He chuckled darkly and took his place on the other side of the table. "What's so funny?" She asked.

He leaned back and stared at her intently. Kagome shifted in her seat. He was making her uncomfortable. "It's just that you don't fit the description. I expect to meet a woman with tanned skin and a slim figure." He explained, although that wasn't the real reason why he laughed. "Yeah, well..." The waiter arrived with the menus and Naraku ordered for the both of them. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Despite his looks, he seems like the bossy type. How the hell does he know she wanted the lobster? What if she wanted the filet mignon?

Kagome grunted when she remembered Sango's voice echoed in her head. '_Please, just be nice. PLEASE!_'

Something smells fishy around here and its not the gourmet seafood. Kagome took a sip of her champagne and glared at the man over the rim of her glass. Naraku chuckled. This woman fascinates him. She's making the blood within his veins boil. He hadn't felt like this since he bedded Aya, his deceased mate.

"So, Sango…" He began, "What do you do for a living?"

The girl placed her drink on the table and licked her lips. He watched as her pink tongue traced her cherry colored lips. Even though she's been a nuisance in the past, the miko always looked delectable. When she approached him, he almost didn't recognize her. She wore a short black dress that hugged the curves he didn't know she had. Her long wavy hair framed her face and down around her shoulders and back. She was at least eighteen since he last saw her. Now she's the ripe age of 22. Her childish features soon formed into a beautiful young woman.

"I'm a student here in Monterey." She answered.

"Why Monterey?"

Kagome sighed. If she were to get out of here soon, she might as well enjoy herself. "I don't know, I guess I needed to get out of Japan. But I feel like I left something important back there and I don't know if I can go back."

Naraku noticed how the girl stares into nothingness. Her behavior changed dramatically when she mentioned her home. They talked some more throughout the evening and eventually Kagome wanted to go home. Naraku walked her out the restaurant.

"Shit." He heard her say. It was pouring outside and he noticed that the girl didn't bring an umbrella. "Need a lift." The valet arrived with his sleek foreign car and handed him the keys.

'No, I'm good." She quickly answered.

Naraku eyed her warily. "Call me when you get home. You have my number."

"Like hell I would." Naraku smirked at her remark. He leaned in and grasps her elbow. He then kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Until next time, my lady." He slipped into his car and drove off.

Naraku hissed to himself. He looked at his hand. It was sizzling. Some flesh was burned to a crisp and he frowned as it began to regenerate. He fisted his hand and growled. The girl's defense was obviously up. Did he come on to her to quickly? "Tch. Why would I care?" He said to himself.

"Damn." He almost fucked up his own plans. He despised humans. He despised Kagome. And he despised the rapid beating of his heart.

* * *

Sesshoumaru clawed the carpeted floor. His eyes bled red and his muscles tensed. His canines grew a bit and his loins burned. He panted heavily in frustration. He was trying his best to keep the beast inside of him at bay but with each passing second it gets harder and harder. Every now and then he would snap at Jack whenever he tried to get close.

Inuyasha played with the TV, occasionally switching from one channel to the next. He frowned as he stared at the shivering human. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"W-W-What's happening to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The hanyou stared back to the TV. "He's in heat. Duh. When he's not near his mate, he gets all bitchy like that. Usually he shuts himself in the room when he's going through it. But this time I think the beast within him has lost its patience. But it's also a good thing 'cause it will eventually hunt his other half down and fucks her on the spot. Personally, I hope Kagome is somewhere where she wouldn't have to "die of embarrassment"." He said air quoting his words. These are the things that Kagome would say to him during those times she would hide from Sesshoumaru.

'_I nearly died last time.'_ She would say.

"You should leave him alone. He can take care of himself."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked out to the second floor balcony. He leaned over the banister and hissed in agony. He needed Kagome and he wants her _now_. "My lord, please don't do what I think you're about to do!" Jack exclaimed and ran after his master. Sesshoumaru caught the poor man by his face. "Stay." He growled. He then flings him back into the house. Jack landed on the plush carpet but yet the impact still hurt like a bitch. He was immediately out cold. "I told you to leave him alone." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air catching a whiff of a familiar scent. "I'll be back." He murmured. "Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha waved at him nonchalantly. His eyes still glued to the TV.

* * *

Kagome cursed to herself as she stepped into her dark apartment. She was dripping wet and cranky. She didn't get wet much back at the restuarant but when she got home the walk to the front door was overwhelming. She made her way upstairs and undressed herself on her way to the bathroom. Leaving behind her dress and shoes in the middle of the hallway. In the bathroom, she flicked the switch and hissed at the harsh light. She stared at the mirror and growled at her appearance. Her once wavy hair were wet and matted as her mascara stained her flush cheeks. Opening the shower, she stepped in and sighed as hot stream of water hit her cold skin.

Although she hate to admit it, she really enjoyed her date with Naraku. She reminded herself to give him a call after classes tomorrow. She reached for her loofah and body wash and after a moment she was able to lather her body up. She carefully cupped her breasts and frown. Lifting the creamy mounds, she tested their weight. She really need to lay off the fast food for a while. Her hands traveled down her flat stomach and paused. She heard and quiet noise outside her door and quickly brushed it off. It's probably Sango. She pictured her friend bringing a guy into their apartment and having his way with him in the middle of the living room. She sighed. Kagome believed she is a virgin, but somehow she didn't feel like one.

An hour later she padded into her bedroom and dressed herself in a white tank top and some black shorts. She plopped down on her bed and took a deep breath. Today have been a looong day and the feeling of her bed made her feel a bit image of Naraku popped into her mind and she groaned at the sudden dirty thoughts of him. It was a good thing that she went in the place of Sango because if she didn't, her roommate probably would've jumped his bones the moment she laid eyes on him.

Kagome let out a quiet yawn and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she made plans to study for finals and she didn't intend on being late. Again.

She felt something tickle her shoulder and at the base of her neck. She lightly groaned and wiggled her body against the warmth behind her.

She heard a deep growl behind her. "Kagome…" It said. "Mmm." She answered. She snuggled deeper into her pillows and sighed. Wait a minute, warmth!?

She let out a squeal as she was roughly pulled back. Her eyes snapped open. "What the fuck?!" She whispered. She was rolled to her back and she stared up at her intruder. It was too dark to make out his face. She felt fingers caress her sides and around her breasts. The dark figure suckled her neck as he climbed on top of her. "Get off me you perverted freak!" She said beating his chest. He grabbed her hands and planted them above her head. Kagome gasped as crimson colored orbs stared upon her.

She was about to cry out for help when he leaned in close to say, "You best be quiet or shall I tie you up?"


	5. Say My Name

A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to post this chappy up yesterday but yesterday was MLK's birthday! And that means its time to go to the beach! Woo! It was fun actually. Up until my friend decided to put sand down my bathing suit. (-_-) Anyways, this chapter is super looong. There's a bit of **LEMON** so uh, **Viewer Discretion Is Advised**.

* * *

Kagome stared at the shadowy face of her intruder. This very man had the _audacity _to break into her home and try to rape her. If he thinks that she's going to let him have his way with her, then he has another thing coming.

"Hey…" She started but squealed when he grabbed her shirt and ripped it from her body. His crimson gazed took in her full breasts and the dusky color of her nipples. She wriggled under him spitting out curses and insults. Some of them Sesshomaru never heard of.

What is wrong with this woman? Why is she refusing him? Sesshomaru growled at the thought of being rejected by his own mate. Back then, he would have been a laughing stock in front of the other lords. That is, if they were brave enough to do so. But he'd never be stupid enough to tell them that he, The Great Lord of the Western Lands, is having issues with his life partner. The human beneath him brought him out of his musings and he glared at her. "Quiet girl or I'll put your mouth into better use."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. Kagome had been called many things in her life but for someone to speak to her like that, insulted her greatly. Anger bubbled within her and streamed through her veins.

Sesshomaru hissed and abruptly leaped back off of her and from her bed. He felt a slight tingling in his hands and knew his skin was regenerating. The bitch almost purified him! This worried the Taiyoukai greatly. His knew his miko is acting quite odd the moment he touched her. Kagome was obviously not herself. He watched her cautiously as she moved from her bed and retrieved something to hide her delectable breasts. He almost groaned in disappointment. Such a shame.

The room was suddenly lit and Sesshomaru looked about in awe.

Kagome turned on the lights to get a good look at her intruder. It seems that she's been attracting gorgeous men these days. The man before her looked tall and lean. Long silver hair fell about his broad shoulders and back. His skin was pale and unfamiliar markings donned his face and wrists. He was dressed only in dark pajama pants and currently was crouching on top of her desk. Kagome took a deep shaky breath and asked, "Who are you?"

Kagome observed him as he raised a silver eyebrow. "You do not remember me?" The strange man asked.

"Am I supposed to remember you?" Kagome asked in frustration.

How did he get into her apartment anyway? That damn alarm system was a rip off. "What the hell, what's up with that hair and those tattoos? Is this some type of freaky cosplay? And-" Kagome continued rambling as Sesshomaru receded into his thoughts. Centuries ago he reluctantly agreed to be encased in crystal and he already knew that the miko would go back into the well and to her time. But he didn't expect the girl to forget about him or even the existence of the Sengoku period. "Miko…" The deep smooth voice of the tayoukai silenced Kagome. That name, it's familiar. Kagome watched as the intruder stepped down from her desk gracefully standing to his full height. His pajama pants hung low around his waist and she noticed more tattoos on each side of his lean hips. She clutched her robe as her eyes traveled lower. "My god." She whispered. Kagome can see the outline of his cock against the silkiness of his pants. His size is quite impressive and she bit her bottom lip as he unconsciously grabbed his manhood and fixed himself trying to relieve the intense pleasure in his groin. Sesshomaru groaned as his eyes begin to turn red and he sauntered towards his prey. His rational thoughts had been pushed back into the dark abyss of his mind.

"Don't…don't come any closer." Kagome said as she backed up to a wall. He murmured a 'Hn.' and caged in his poor little miko placing hands on either side of her head. Kagome watched in confusion as he growled. He looks like he's fighting something inside of him. "Um, sir?" Sesshomaru suddenly leaned in and kissed the girl. His soft lips pressed against hers and as he did so he pulled the girl against him. She cried out in anger and placed her hands on his chest trying to push the creature off of her. His hand slid into her hair and jerks her head back. He roughly bit her lips and she cried out in pain. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to slip in his tongue and taste the copper flavor of her blood mixed with the sweetness of her mouth. Kagome's eyes widened. He was an incredible kisser. She doesn't remember kissing other guys at times but if she did, she wouldn't remember because his kiss made her forget. Kagome whimpered and allowed the man's tongue to plunder her mouth. She moaned when his hand caressed the nape of her neck. Sesshomaru growled as he grinded against her trying to relieve himself. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt him against her lower belly. She pulled away surprised and gasping for air. His lips latched to her shoulder and he suckled her skin admiring her taste. His hand moved from her hair to her breast, lightly kneading it. He then slips his hand inside her robe and barely traced his fingers over her nipple. She reluctantly gripped his bicep and involuntarily arched against him. Why is he doing this to her and why she allowed him to do this? Her mind was mush by now. Her reasonable thoughts had since been tossed out the window. All she felt was raw lust and want. She didn't know this man, but the way he played with her body, felt like she knew him all her life.

"Ah!" A slight pinch on her nipples brought her back to reality. Sesshomaru realized that she was in deep thought, so he pinched her to make her stop daydreaming. This was no daydream, it is reality. His other hand slid in between the waistband of her shorts and panty. He groaned when he felt the familiar fine hairs of her mound and dipped lower to find her pleasure spot. His mouth abandoned her neck and attacked her already sensitive nipples. Lean fingers moved deeper into the pith of her cunt teasing her before probing into her entrance. His tongue rapidly flicked along her nipples and Kagome raked her finger trough his _incredibly_ soft hair. He took her hand and placed it on his hard erection. "Please…" He begged. Kagome unabashedly gripped his hardness through his cotton pajamas. The demon lord purred in contentment. He hadn't felt this way in so long. His mate felt so good in his arms and she tasted better than before. She was a like a drug to him and he wanted to take her over and over again. She started stroking him applying more pressure every so often. He doubled over her panting heavily. "Kagome…" He growled.

Kagome kissed him passionately. How does he know her name? Who is this man? She quickened her pace pumping him fiercely. He added another finger and matched her tempo. Kagome cried out in pleasure. Something deep within her was coiling tight and was so ready to explode. She began riding him like a bitch in heat whispering dirty words into his elfin ears. "Say my name, Kagome." Sesshomaru said skimming his lips over hers.

"I, I don't-" Kagome let go of his cock and leaned back into the wall grinding harder against his talented fingers. The demon enjoyed the view she was giving him. Her robe was fully open letting him see her full breasts and erected nipples. She's been working up a sweat during their foreplay. Sesshomaru pulled her bundle of nerves and, like her nipples, flicked it rapidly. "N-no please…don't…I don't…know…your name…" she whimpered.

Sesshomaru added another finger. He gritted his teeth. After all these years, she was still tight. Kagome watched with heavily lidded eyes as he grit his teeth. She placed a hand on his cheek and traced them. Since when do people have fangs? No matter, it turned her on even more. Sesshomaru felt her walls tighten, she was about to come. He needed her to say his name, to cry it out to the heavens so that all can hear. She claims that she doesn't know him. Blasphemy! She knew every inch of him. Inside and out. "Say it!"

"Ssssee…ssshhh!"

Sesshomaru quickly claimed her lips as she came. Her scream was muffled by his kiss. Sesshomaru growled in rage. Just when the girl was about to say his name, her human friend entered the property. He heard a door open and close and soon enough, she was going to call for the girl. He quickly pulled his hand out of her shorts making a noise as it snapped back into place.

* * *

Sango entered the apartment exhausted. She was out with some guy she met at the bar and he finally decided to let her go home. "I wonder if her blind date went well." She chuckled to herself picturing Kagome throttling the poor man. She spotted Kagome's heels at the bottom of the stairs. She went to the second floor and frowned. Whenever Kagome gets home, she would litter the floor with her clothing signaling her distress from the day or evening. She developed this habit when her grandfather died a couple of years ago. Sango decided to check up on her friend. She lightly knocked on the door. "Kagome? Are you asleep?" Nothing. She quietly opened the door and only sees darkness. "Kagome?" Her eyes scanned the room and landed on her empty bed. The door swung open and no one is there. "What the hell? Where the hell is she?" She spotted an open window. A light breeze entered the room and the curtains danced within the wind. She walked over to it and looked out the window. She couldn't possibly escape from here. She would've died. But how? To where? She found a ripped t shirt on the ground. "What the-?" What the hell happened here? An intruder couldn't have been here. The alarm system would've rang and the front yard should be littered with cops. But then again, Kagome did install the alarm herself.

Sango searched her desk for any other clues. She spotted a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it and it contain a phone number and a name written under it. She pulled out her cell and dialed the number. After a couple of rings someone finally answered.

"Hello. Is this Naraku?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sesshomaru leapt from one rooftop to the next occasionally landing on trees and streetlights. He squeezed Kagome's thigh as she dug her nails into his lower back, holding on for dear life.

Tears welled in the corner of Kagome's eyes. She cried out whenever the man leapt into the air. She remembered being safe inside her little apartment when he abruptly grabbed her and jumped out the window. This didn't make sense. How in the world can a man jump casually into the air and land precisely with ease? Especially since said man is carrying a one hundred and twenty-five pound woman over his shoulder. First, she was being sexually harassed (although she was participating on her part) and now she was being kidnapped. She noted that all this crap started the day she and Sango went to that blasted museum.

City lights and the starry sky whizzed by and she rested her head on his back. She was getting dizzy. She turned to see a large house perched on top of a rocky area that looked to the sea. Is this his home? Sesshomaru tossed his mate into the air and deftly landed on the banister of the second floor. He then caught the girl and stepped down standing on his two feet. He looked down to see the girl passed out in his arms. It seems that he tossed the girl too high. The poor thing was so overwhelmed that she fainted.

"I know that scream anywhere. You're still carrying her around like some ragdoll aren't you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, opening the door to the patio. Sesshomaru remained silent and walked into the home. He took her to his room and placed her in the middle of the king sized bed. Inuyasha followed. He sat on the bed watching his old best friend breathe in and out evenly. Her onyx colored hair spread out across the white pillows. Her cream colored skin contrasted against the dark sheets. Inuyasha frowned she smelled of sex and shame. It seems that his brother had his way with her.

It's been such a long time since he last saw her. Emotions hit him hard as he caressed her face. Had she always been this fragile? Sesshomaru watched his brother touch Kagome's face. "She won't remember you." He said.

The hanyou donned the mask of confusion. "What? Why?"

Sesshomaru looked at the idiot and his gaze hardened. "I do not know. It doesn't matter now. But this Sesshomaru learned that she can retain her memories every now and then." He answered quietly. "When I found her, I sensed Kagura." He added.

"What the fuck!? Kagura? What she's doing here?" The half breed exclaimed. Sesshomaru's face remained stoic. "I do not know." He said again.

"Jack, get yer ass in here!" Inuyasha yelled. Jack came in scurrying holding up a tray with tea to his master. "Hn." Sesshomaru took hold of the expensive china and languidly sipped it. It was a bit bitter but it will do.

"How come you didn't tell us that Kagura was here?" Inuyasha asked taking one of the other cups and immediately downing the tea. "This taste like shit." He muttered to himself. Jack stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Kagura? Ah, Joseph mentioned that some other demons also suffered the same fate as you and master Sesshomaru did." Jack explained.

Inuyasha's eyes nearly bugged out of his face. "You mean, there's more!?"

"It seems that my own mate has a dirty little secret." Sesshomaru murmured. "I want you to look over Joseph's notes and find out more about this. But before that…" Sesshomaru placed the cup back on the tray. "Have the maids tend to my Kagome." He said to Jack. Jack nodded and bowed. "As you wish, master."

Inuyasha placed his cup down, wiping the remnants of the tea from around his mouth. "Yours? Since when she became _yours_?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so embarrassed. (o/o)

-_Puppylove11105_


	6. The Punishment

**A/N**: Sup! Long time no see! This chapter was sitting in my computer for months. I didn't upload it 'cause its like, bad. I mean **_ruff_**. I had a beta and I think she's hiding...idk. But anyways if there is a beta out there who would love to help this poor child in need, PLEASE! Don't not hesitate to message me. And with that, chapter six begins...

* * *

The doorbell rang the next morning. Sango jogged down the stairs and opened it. "Oh good you're here." Sango peeked behind her guest and pouted. "I thought Kagome is with you."

She was pushed aside and the stranger walked in. He was tall and his presence felt out of place in her small apartment. "Um, come in?" Sango muttered. She closed the door and stared at the man. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. '_What is he doing?'_ She thought. Her eyes followed his broad shoulders down his muscled back to his delectable buttocks. His long dark hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. Her eyes finally rested on the side of his face and she gasped. He was glaring at her from the corner of his eyes, his head still tilted upwards. His cold dark eyes bored into hers.

As soon as Naraku stepped into the small apartment he sensed a faint trace of magic. He didn't know whether it's from the miko or the demon lord that paid her a visit. He could feel his demonic aura permeating from the walls. He felt the girl watching him from behind. He shivered in disgust. "It seems that your friend had disappeared." He stated.

Sango raised a dark eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "That's weird. Last night she left some clothing on the floor. I _know_ she was here. Besides, she would normally call me if anything happened regardless if we're fighting or not." She explained. Naraku narrowed his eyes. It seems that the bitch isn't stupid after all. Women in this time _do_ fascinate him. Back in the Sengoku period, the majority of the women weren't educated. He didn't need to do much to fool them. "Why she's upset anyway?" She asked herself.

Naraku walked into the living room and looked upon the many pictures that are placed on a shelf above of what seems to be a television set. "Think about it." Tracing a finger on one of the pictures he continued, "…sending a friend to a blind date in one's place, even when she verbally refused to do so." He turned to the human and frowned. "How terrible."

"She really didn't have to go." She said. Kagome could be anywhere by now. Why did she leave last night? Where did she go? Sango knew that Kagome didn't have many friends. She began feeling a slight discomfort in her heart. Was this guilt?

Naraku approached the girl. "Oh, but she did. Now the poor girl is nowhere to be found."

Sango lowered her head in shame. Naraku lifted her chin and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. Sango stiffened in shock. She didn't think that the man had an ounce of affection on him at all. But lo and behold, he's here in her small living room, staring intently into her eyes. A sexy smirk donned the face of the mysterious gentleman. "Do not worry I'm sure she's fine, where ever she is."

Rays of sunlight slowly entered through large windows, casting light into the vast bedroom. Eyes opened drowsily and scanned the white ceiling.

'_Wait. This is not my bedroom._'

Kagome sat up abruptly.

Something stirred beside her and she reluctantly peeked through the blankets. '_Who is that?_' She thought. She saw something twitch and she prop herself on her elbow, peeling the blankets back. It was a young man. He was still sleeping occasionally mumbling incoherent words. A mass of silver hair framed his masculine face and all over the satin pillows. She spotted two dog ears on top of his head and without thinking traced it lightly. She must be dreaming. There is no way…

Inuyasha grunted when he felt something touch his ear. "Quit it." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru casually sat on a large stone sipping some morning tea that was made by his human ward, Jack. He was down at the beach contemplating on his future plans with his long lost mate. Onlookers nearby gawked in his beauty and oddity. Now that Sesshomaru is here in a foreign era, he have to learn the ways of these human. Whatever lifestyle that they're living, he would do. It kept them alive after the great catastrophe in the past. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

'_Hurry!'_

He inhaled slowly as the wind picked up sending an odd fishy smell his way. His pale colored hair danced about the air. Concentrate.

'_It's not safe here._'

He gripped the mug. He remembered Kagome mentioned something about a war. Between who? And why?

'_Sesshomaru!'_ A picture of a teary eyed Kagome flashed through his mind.

Suddenly, an ear splitting scream emanated from the small house behind him. Sesshomaru looked down at his hands to find the mug he was holding is now broken. The hot liquid had spilled on his pants and pieces of glass embedded themselves into the palm of his hands. Crimson colored liquid flowed out of his wounds and down his wrists. The nearby humans quickly scattered when they heard the menacing growl from the demon. It seems that the miko is awake.

Inuyasha's eyes opened to find a goddess with dark hair hovering over him. Her eyes widened and brown met gold for a brief moment. The hanyou's vision focused a bit and he smiled. "Kagome." He rasped. He reached up and caressed her cheek. Is this a dream? He pinched her cheeks and frowned. This is the same girl that trapped him inside that rock for centuries. "Baka."

Kagome abruptly sat up and rubbed her cheek. As soon as she heard the creature speak she immediately screamed. She jumped back when she saw his ears flattened. She pointed a dainty finger at him. "W-Who the hell are you!?" She yelled.

"Quit shoutin', will ya?" The creature sat up and yawned. Kagome watched as the blankets fell around his waist and wondered if he is wearing anything under the covers. She gulped when she spotted sharp fangs protruding from his mouth.

"I-is that thing on your head is real?" Kagome asked shyly. The dog boy grunted, crossing his arms. "Hell yeah, why would they be fake? Is like meeting you all over again. Only this time you're acting all crazy an' shit."

"W-We've met before? But, I don't remember you."

"Stop playin' stupid. Is it because you're playin' safe so I wouldn't punish you?" The dog boy asked in anger. _Punishment!? _Was she misbehaving last night? Kagome shook her head. She was drinking indeed, but it couldn't be, she was with Naraku. Kagome inspected herself and noticed that she was wearing a large shirt with nothing but panties. Inuyasha observed her too. The shirt didn't fit very well. It hung loosely revealing a smooth pale shoulder. She sat awkwardly exposing her pale thighs. He spotted Sesshomaru's love bites on her neck and shoulders. The hanyou scowled and began crawling towards the nervous girl.

Kagome noticed the creature moving towards her, muscles rippling under his lithe form. The look of longing lingered in his golden eyes. She crawled back. "What are you doing?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Giving you your punishment."

* * *

**A/N: **You see? I told you its _**ruff**_. You might have questions of what happened in the past, don't worry, I got you. It will slowly reveal itself as you continue to read the story. If you have any questions, ask and you shall receive.

~_Puppylove11105_

**P.S.:** Reviews Bring Motivation!


	7. Who Am I?

**A/N: **For some strange reason, I'm not too crazy about this chapter...

* * *

The young girl slowly crawled away from the prowling doggie. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the receding human. "I've spent hundreds of years cooped up in that damn rock because of you." He murmured, the look of hurt adorned his handsome face.

"I'm-I'm sorry?"

Inuyasha let out a mirthless laugh. She apologized and she didn't know why. It was one of the things that he disliked most about Kagome.

"Um, wha-what are you going to do to me?" Kagome noticed that he hesitated a bit as if he's contemplating something. But when she decided to open her mouth, she immediately regretted it because the dog boy resumed crawling after her until she reached the end of the bed. An agitated growl was her only warning before he lounged at her. Kagome shrieked at first and soon after she began laughing, fighting off his attacking fingers. They lightly dig into her ribs making her laughter bubble from inside her gut and out of her mouth. Inuyasha smiled. It's been too long since he last saw a smile upon the pretty face of the young miko.

He jumped a bit when he felt her hands on his trying to pry them off her person. "Pl-please! This is too much! *_giggle_*. You-you *_snort_* bastard."

The hanyou smirked. "No." He simply said.

Kagome felt herself slipping off the large bed. "Wait! *_wheeze_* we're gonna fall!"

They both suddenly toppled over the bed and harshly landed on the ground. Inuyasha landed on top of her with a grunt. Ugh, he's heavy and Kagome was too tired to remove him from her body. All that laughing made her too weak. Two pale clawed feet appeared and she looked up to find an ethereal creature staring down at her. His long silver hair cascaded around his face and nearly touched hers. His golden eyes bored into her brown ones. "Are you okay?" His voice was so soft and caring that Kagome was rendered speechless. It was the man that kidnapped her. She cocked her head in an awkward angle. "Shouldn't I be tied up or something?" She thought aloud.

Inuyasha finally lifted himself from Kagome and stared at her face. "The fuck are you talkin' 'bout?" He said gruffly. Kagome frowned. He was speaking to her as if she was stupid or something.

"Get off me...you mutt." She muttered.

Inuyasha snorted. He was about to say something when he heard someone cleared his throat. He looked up to find Sesshomaru glaring at him. "What the hell happened to ya? Did ya go off huntin' again?" He asked. Sesshomaru ignored the half breed and offered a bloody hand to his mate. She hesitantly took it and was pulled from under the dog boy. Kagome was confused about this action. On normal circumstances she would have rejected it. There was no way in hell she would've touched that. But she did and now she stood in front of him, unable to take her eyes away from his face. Her eyebrow twitched. Can a man be that beautiful? A placid look remained on the creature's face but his eyes showed his true emotions. It was like looking through a window and into his mind. Inuyasha stood and stared back and forth between them and let out an exasperated sigh. They were doing it again. The "staring deeply into each other eyes" thing. "I'm going to get something to eat." He mumbled, quickly walking out of the room. If he stayed he swears to the kamis above that he'd fling himself out the window. Those two being together was suffocating the crap out of him.

Kagome broke their gaze and looked upon his hands. They were still holding hers smearing blood upon her flawless skin. This man could have probably killed someone or maybe even assassinated a cat but Kagome have a gutsy feeling that he could be harmless...towards her that is. She bit her lip and took his hand into hers. She searched for any wounds but found none "That's odd." She whispered. Her voice, quiet. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as her dark eyebrows burrow together in confusion. It was natural for a demon like him to heal quickly.

"You've slept well I presume." He said.

His voice startled her and she immediately let go of his hands, "I'd like it better if I slept in my own bed. Who are you again?" She must've asked this question a thousand times already and yet it still remained unanswered. Sesshomaru now understood that the miko had some memory lost when she engaged herself with the ritual of his burial. If reintroducing himself would help her remember who she was, then so be it. "My name is Sesshomaru. I am the Lord of the Western lands...in Japan. The imbecile is my half breed brother, Inuyasha. And you are Kagome Higurashi of the Shikon Temple, my mate."

Sesshomaru sensed anger rolling off the girl. She fisted her hands and glared at him. "I'm serious!"

"I assure you, miko, this Sesshomaru does not lie." He said calmly.

Kagome decided to take a peek into his eyes and she knew then he wasn't lying. This can't be true, but..."How do you know my name? I don't remember meeting you." Instead of answering her he disappeared into the bedroom bathroom and reappeared with a damp towel. He wiped his blood from his hands and carefully took hers and rid them from the red sticky fluid. "I know a lot about you miko." He rasped. Kagome heart skipped a couple of beats. Miko? "I'm not a miko. I never was." She whispered.

"It's what you are. A priestess. My mate." Sesshomaru placed the towel on the bed and once again stood in front of the girl.

Mate? "I've never loved anyone, how could I be your mate? I mean, I've never slept with a guy. Look at me, who could be attracted to this." She said, gesturing towards her body in a frantic motion. "And you are…a god." She added. Kagome took the opportunity to peruse his body, taking in his clawed feet, lean hips, muscled abdomen, large chest, his elegant neck and unique face. She chuckled lightly. "Mates? Impossible." But then again, she wouldn't mind being his lover.

Sesshomaru took the ends of some of her raven locks and twirled it around his fingers. He moved closer to her, studying her face. "You have grown..." he murmured. Molten eyes search hers intently. The unfamiliar feeling that she had at the pit of her stomach returned again. Her face grew hot and she quickly avoided his gaze. Sesshomaru marveled at the girl, no, woman before him. She was a young teenager when they first mated. But now she seemed to be in her early twenties, her body fully developed and ready for him to devour. "Do not be foolish girl. I am not the one to take for granted. There is nothing more unique, nor more beautiful, than you being yourself. To me, that is the true essence of your beauty. I did not take you as my mate for looks alone." With that, he leaned in ready to kiss her lips. He was abruptly stopped when a hand is placed on his face.

Kagome leaned back and frowned. "Uh huh...nice try." She stepped back from him and walked over to the large window. It was overlooking the beach with random passersby who also owned property in the area. "I think I would remember my own marriage." She said wriggling her ring finger towards him.

"We couldn't practice your human traditions," He remembered putting up with her mother while they were courting. He also remembered the things that he had to do to impress her. That includes keeping his hands off of Kagome during their stay at the shrine. "...Your mother wouldn't allow it." He added. During that whole month, he understood the intentions of the lecherous monk. The torture he had to go through when he was forbidden to touch the former demon slayer.

"Quit talking to me like you know me." She snapped. She didn't want to talk about her family. She's even willing to forget about them.

"Kagome, I know you." His voice went into a deeper octave.

Kagome instantly blushed and quickly turned facing the window watching children play in the sand. It's a school day; why in hell were they not in school? She crossed her arms and huffed. Speaking of school, she's going to be late for class. She pouted. This man claims that he knows her. She might as well question him to see if he's really telling the truth.

"When is my birthday?" Her voice was low but he heard her well. There was a long silence before he answered, "The twenty-first of September." Kagome's mind is in a raging war torn between uncertainty and the truth. How could he know? "My favorite food?"

"Donburi. Sometimes you like to add Yakitori on the side." He answered evenly. Kagome scoffed.

Sesshomaru almost sighed. "I know this may be overwhelming for you but you must try to understand. You are not safe here." The deep monotone voice of his was getting annoying. Everything is annoying. Kagome Higurashi is annoyed.

"When are you going to take me home?" She asked, irritated. Sesshomaru decided to put their dispute to a pause and amuse himself with her. "When I get my Kagome back." He answered smugly.

"I am NOT yours."

"You bear my mark."

Kagome slapped her hand against her neck. "It's a birth mark."

"And I am not a demon." He retorted coolly. He raised a silver eyebrow. Odd. He never told her where the mark was located.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, if you don't take me home right now I'm going to choke you with your fucking mokomoko!" And on cue something furry began to crawl up her body forcing her wrists together and placing her against the window. The furry object tightened its hold and placed her wrists above her head. Panic decorated her pretty face. Sesshomaru enjoyed their arguement. It's been a long time since he indulged himself in one. He wouldn't admit it but it actually turned him on. He loved this side of Kagome. Her feisty attitudes made him want to put her in her place and dominate her whole being.

"It seems your memories are returning miko."

Kagome wriggled against the furry appendage's hold and gasped as it wrapped itself tighter around her body. He must be something out of the ordinary for him to control something like this. A demon. Maybe he is what he says he is. Sesshomaru stalked towards his prey eyeing her body. "Wha-what is this?" Molten colored eyes danced from her panicked face to the full mounds of her breasts. He carefully reached out to squeeze one of them, receiving a muffled whimper from the miko. He slowly licked a fang and smirked.

"As you have stated before Kagome, it is a '_fuck-ing' _mokomoko. And it intends to do just that."

* * *

**A/N:** Yep. Definitely not feeling it. Maybe you guys will. Who knows? Kagome is finally getting her memories back (or not) But I promise the next chappy is going to be good. Not awesome, not great, but good.

**P.S.:** I edited this chapter on my phone. In the campus parking lot. At four in the morning. I couldn't help but think about you guys...*_le sigh_* Sleep. I need sleep.

~_Puppylove11105_


End file.
